


To be the Hokage Pokemon Master

by Shinkan



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, No Uchiha Massacre, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkan/pseuds/Shinkan
Summary: In each region of the elemental nations different Pokémon exist. They are used by everyone, as pets, as companions and as tools.In a hidden village, in the great Fire nation. There is a boy that will one day be the Hokage and a Pokémon Master.





	To be the Hokage Pokemon Master

Hey so this is just a series of oneshots just an idea really.

It would not leave me alone so here you go. The Naruto - Pokémon crossover that no one asked for. Also I am changing the ages on some characters. And making a team with, Sai/Itachi/Shisui. They will be the same ages as team Gai 14 years old, all the other teams will be 12 years old, With Konohamaru’s team also being 12.

Background. In each region of the elemental nations different Pokémon exist. They are used by everyone, as pets, as companions and as tools. The ninja in this world use them in battle often, some keeping them in seals that resemble a ball. Different colors of these balls show stronger seals, to keep stronger Pokémon in.

In Konoha each team starts out with a fire/earth/water type.  
Some family’s have Pokémon that they use. Like the Inuzuka whom have dog types, and the Aburame that have Bug types, even if the family’s give the kids one of the family type, the kids still get a starter Pokémon.  
Teams:

Teacher; Kakashi = Granbull +  
Houndour + Poochyena + Lillipup....

Students  
Naruto =Bulbasur  
Sasuke =Charmander  
Sakura =Squirtle

Teacher; Asuma = Pancham

Students  
Ino =Tepig  
Shikamaru =Snivy  
Choji =Oshawott

Teacher; Kurenai = Hypno

Students  
Kiba =Mudkip +  
Akamaru is a Rockruff  
Shino =Treecko +  
a lot of bug pokemon  
Hinata =Torchic

Teacher  
Maito Gai = Tirtouga

Students  
Lee =Turtwig  
Tenten =Piplup  
Neji = Chimchar

Teacher; Ebisu = Gloom

Students  
Konohamaru = Froakie  
Moegi = Fennekin  
Udon = Chespin

Teacher; Yamato = Shaymin

Students  
Sai = Cyndaquil  
Shisui = Totodile  
Itachi = Chikorita

In a hidden village, in the great Fire nation. There is a boy that will one day be the Hokage and a Pokémon Master.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be almost completely AU. With vary little to do with the Naruto story past the chunin exam. From there the story will split off. 
> 
> Also the tailed beasts are legendary Pokemon. Chapter 1 coming soon


End file.
